Why do I Still Love You?
by Sinichi Kudou
Summary: Kai memang brengsek, tapi dia melakukan apapun demi SeHun. Apapun. Ia memang brengsek, tapi ia tulus mencintai SeHun walau SeHun tidak pernah melihatnya. Oneshoot. M for Gore! KaiHun!


_**Standard diclaimer applied.**_

_**Main Cast : Kim JongIn|| Oh SeHun|| Wu YiFan or Kris|| Park ChanYeol|| BaekHyun**_

.

.

.

1.

Aku merasakan manis cairan fermentasi itu perlahan-lahan memanja indera pengecapku, turun menuju tenggorokan, lalu menggerogoti lambungku yang kosong, tidak ada isinya sama sekali sejak kemarin. Beberapa gelas lagi, mungkin aku akan kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku akan berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang gila. Berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Dan yang paling parah adalah muntah, _hangover_ atau apapun itu istilahnya. Dan saat terbangun, aku pasti sudah berada dikantor polisi dengan seorang pengacara pribadi keluargaku yang duduk di depan meja bersama seorang polisi, menjamin kebebasanku yang terkurung dalam jeruji besi karena melanggar lalu lintas—atau yang paling parah pelecehan seksual pada wanita _(yang apesnya melintas di hadapanku saat aku mabuk)_.

Hei, begini-begini aku masih normal, dada wanita masih segalanya bagiku, dan lubang itu—ahhh, apa aku harus menjelaskan lagi sensasinya?

Bodoh.

Yaaa, setidaknya aku masih normal sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Dia. Oh SeHun.

2.

Orang bilang, kekuatan terbesar yang menggerakkan manusia adalah cinta. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak percaya hal yang semacam itu—_awalnya_. Aku bisa hidup tanpa cinta. Orangtuaku menikah tanpa cinta. Aku anak yang terlahir tanpa cinta. Menyedihkan sebenarnya untuk mengakui semua ini, tapi memangnya hal yang seperti itu ada? Menjijikkan sebenarnya mengakui aku jatuh cinta sedangkan aku sendiri selalu mempermainkan kata-kata itu dalam hidupku.

Waktu itu aku sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi tinggi di dalam klub—menghadap meja dengan seorang bartender berdiri di belakangnya, siap melayaniku. Aku meminum sampanye-ku, entah sudah gelas yang ke berapa. Beberapa perempuan seksi mendekat, namun suasana hatiku benar-benar tidak baik saat itu, jadi aku mengusir mereka dengan melempar tatapan tajam dari ekor mataku.

Singkatnya, aku sedang ingin sendiri, kuharap orang-orang sial yang berniat bercinta denganku itu segera menjauh sebelum aku mencekik mereka sampai mati.

Lalu, saat aku kembali fokus pada minumanku, seseorang duduk di kursi kosong di samping kananku. Ia tersenyum pada MinHo, nama bartender yang sedang melayaniku—_atau kami? Entahlah_—ia memesan segelas martini, minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi di klub. Aku menoleh padanya. Ia yang merasa sedang ditatap ikut menoleh. Pandangan kami bertemu. Dia tersenyum manis, senyumnya tulus dan tidak terlihat palsu bagiku. Mungkin efek mabuk, aku ikut memberikan senyuman kecil padanya.

Malam berjalan begitu tenang hari itu, abaikan efek musik yang terus berdentum-dentum hingga membuat jantungku ikut terlonjak. Kami berbicara tentang banyak hal. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa bicara begitu nyaman dengan orang yang baru saja kutemui di klub. Mungkin—ini karena cairan fermentasi yang berulang-ulang masuk ke lambungku yang kosong, mungkin ini karena senyumnya yang tidak palsu, mungkin ini karena aroma parfumnya yang lembut membuatku merasa tenang—atau mungkin…

…suara jantungku yang bisa kudengar sendiri berdentum-dentum heboh, bukan karena musik dalam klub, tapi karena dia.

Dia yang baru kuketahui namanya, Oh SeHun.

3.

Dia hanya datang ke klub saat sedang suntuk. Dia terlalu hyperaktif. Dia selalu tersenyum seolah-olah dunia juga ikut tersenyum padanya. Dan fakta yang paling kubenci adalah dia menatap Wu YiFan dengan tatapan mata _itu_, tatapan mata yang sama persis saat ChanYeol—_sahabatnya yang lain_—menatapnya. Tatapan itu, aku tahu. Tatapan itu cinta. Aku sering melihatnya di mata para gadis yang merengek ingin menikah denganku saat kencan buta—paksaan orangtuaku.

Awal hubunganku dengannya adalah saat aku meminta nomor telponnya dengan sedikit memaksa, dan tentu saja diakhiri dengan dia yang sedikit mengamuk dan hampir menendang bokongku kalau aku tidak cepat berkelit dan memberikan ceringan jahilku padanya.

Dia kelihatan manis saat marah, kau tahu? Karena itulah aku suka membuatnya marah. Ada yang bilang kalau anak lelaki suka mengganggu orang yang disukainya—sepertinya, itu yang sedang terjadi padaku.

Tapi—apa? Suka? Sialan, yang benar saja Kim JongIn. Aah_, by the way_, namaku memang Kim JongIn. Ingin lebih keren, kau bisa memanggilku Kai.

Lalu semuanya berjalan cepat. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan ia jadi sering singgah di apartemenku. Apartemenku yang dulunya terasa dingin dan sepi. Dingin dan sepi yang sering membuatku malas pulang dan lebih suka menginap di hotel bersama perempuan. Dingin dan sepi yang membuatku merasa bukan manusia. Dingin dan sepi yang tiba-tiba menghilang sejak ia datang. Ia datang dan pergi seolah-olah sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di sana, mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya seperti ChanYeol, BaekHyun—pacarnya ChanYeol, dan si brengsek itu—Wu YiFan.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku menyebut Wu YiFan dengan sebutan brengsek. Dia sama sepertiku. Satu spesies. Atau mungkin tingkatannya lebih tinggi dariku?

Entahlah, setidaknya aku tidak munafik sepertinya yang menutupi segala kebrengsekan di balik senyum sok polosnya. Aku terlalu apa adanya, menunjukkan segala sisi burukku di depan SeHun tanpa tahu malu, dan membuatnya selalu berceramah tentang pentingnya pengaman saat bercinta—apalagi pada seorang bajingan penganut _free sex_ sepertiku. Dia berceramah setelah datang pagi-pagi ke apartemenku dan melihat seorang wanita telanjang masih pulas tidur di atas ranjangku, omong-omong.

Setelah aku mengusir wanita itu, dia akan mengajakku minum teh di balkon untuk menghilangkan _hangover_-ku. Dia akan tersenyum. Senyumnya masih terlihat sama sejak saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia tulus. Aku bisa melihat itu dari pancaran matanya. Dan tentu saja, dadaku yang berdesir halus karena ia ada di dekatku.

"**Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai mencintainya dan mengejarnya."**

Ia akan bercerita soal si brengsek itu padaku—_selalu_.

"Aku mencintainya sampai rasanya aku ingin meledak, JongIn-ah. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mengerti."

Lihat? Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang, tidak lama lagi dia pasti akan mulai menangis seperti bayi. Aku membencinya yang seperti itu. Aku membencinya yang lemah karena si brengsek itu. Aku membencinya. Rasa benci itu bergumpal-gumpal, mengikat membentuk suatu rantai perasaan baru bernama cemburu. Aku cemburu padanya. Aku cemburu. Perasaan ini bahkan lebih memuakkan daripada jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki. Perasaan ini… sialan!

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah bisa bercerita ini pada ChanYeol. Dia sedang punya masalah sendiri dengan BaekHyun," ia bergumam.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan maklum dari matanya. Aku menghela nafas, menarik tangannya ke arahku. Aku menahan tengkuknya erat, menyelipkan bibirku di bibirnya, sedangkan aku sendiri menyesap bibir bawahnya. Aku memang gila. Jadi biarkan aku menikmati kegilaanku yang berakhir buruk ini.

"JongIn!"

Brak!

Ia mendorongku, hingga rasanya punggungku sakit sekali saat terhempas ke lantai. Ia menyapu bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menatapku dengan marah. Aaahhh—tatapannya itu, apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia yang marah terlihat begitu manis di mataku. Penyesalan karena sudah menciumnya benar-benar telah terhapus otomatis dari otakku. Aku tersenyum miring, menatapnya tajam.

"Kau selalu bicara tentang Kris! Kris! Dan Kris! Lihatlah ke sekeliling! Lihat betapa brengseknya dia dan berhenti mencintainya. Dia bukan orang yang pantas untukmu!"

Aku malah marah. Mereka memang bilang kalau cinta itu buta. Tapi… dia benar-benar buta walau dia sudah tahu bagaimana brengseknya Kris atau bagaimana aku yang terus memberitahunya tanpa lelah.

_**They say love is blind, oh Baby, you're so blind…**_

Ia keluar dari apartemen dengan membanting pintu. Entah kenapa aku yakin kalau aku harus segera mengganti engsel pintu hari itu juga, mungkin ia sedang benar-benar emosi karena ucapan dan perbuatanku hingga melampiaskannya pada pintu tidak berdosa itu. Hey—tapi setidaknya aku telah mendapatkan ciumannya. Minta maaf dengan akting berlebihan sedikit—kalau perlu dengan tangisan buaya, maka dia akan memaafkanku. SeHun, dia kadang memang senaif itu 'kan?

_Tapi, katanya, kalau seorang sahabat mencium sahabatnya yang lain, maka hanya satu orang yang akan jatuh cinta._

Menyedihkan. Dan itu hanya aku. Aku dan ChanYeol, kami sama-sama menyedihkan karena mencintai orang yang sama—dan sialnya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Haha, setidaknya ChanYeol punya BaekHyun. Sedangkan aku? Aku punya seribu perempuan untuk kutiduri.

Sekian.

Tamat.

Oke, aku bohong.

4.

Sesuai prediksiku. SeHun marah. Pesan atau telponku diabaikan. Ia bahkan berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku saat berjalan berdua dengan ChanYeol. Sial, ChanYeol jadi sering menempelinya akhir-akhir ini. Lihatlah tatapan matanya itu, dia pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu, makanya aku berusaha menjauhkannya dari SeHun.

Cara brengsek untuk orang brengsek—aturan mainnya memang seperti itu 'kan?

Malam itu minggu. Aku menekan bel apartemen SeHun berkali-kali, berdiri di depan pintu selama tiga jam lebih, rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat menolehkan kepalaku pada jam tangan yang menempel di tanganku.

Sialnya lagi, cuaca tidak berpihak padaku. Hari itu hari terakhir musim gugur, angin dingin membelai ranting pohon yang telanjang, membekukannya seperti membekukanku yang kini sedang berdiri kaku menatap pintu apartemen SeHun dengan nyawa yang sudah hilang separuh dari tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau acara minta maafku akan menjadi perjuangan yang sangat panjang dan berat.

Kupikir aku hanya perlu berakting sedikit, lalu dia akan luluh. Tapi, sepertinya tidak semudah itu.

Ketika aku merasakan kakiku akan kram sebentar lagi, pintu itu terbuka. SeHun tidak membiarkanku masuk. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatapku tajam, seolah ingin mengulitiku saat itu juga. Tapi saat aku tersenyum, lalu badanku ambruk di atas tubuhnya, ia langsung panik. Ia menyeretku masuk ke dalam apartemennya hingga perlahan kesadaranku menghilang. Berdiri di depan pintu selama tiga jam lebih hanya untuk sebuah kata maaf benar-benar perjuangan terbesarku selama hidup di dunia. Dan aku senang karena melakukan hal ini untuknya.

Orang yang aku cintai walau ia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku tahu di matanya hanya ada dia, satu nama yang akan terus berada di sana. Si brengsek yang bahkan tidak pernah melihat cintanya.

_**That bastard never ever showed that he loved you. What is so special about him why can't I have you?**_

5.

"**Kenapa kau menciumku saat itu?"**

Dia bertanya sambil terus menatapku was-was. Yaaaah walaupun ia masih marah, setidaknya ia tidak membiarkanku mati kedinginan dengan membiarkanku pingsan di luar. Setidaknya ia membiarkanku masuk ke apartemennya yang hangat, dan berita baiknya, dia membuatkanku coklat panas—eww, sejujurnya aku tidak suka hal yang manis seperti ini. Tapi karena ini dia yang membuatnya, maka coklat panas itupun akhirnya tandas setelah setengah jam.

"Hanya sedang ingin saja," aku tersenyum padanya. Aku yakin dia sedang bersiap melemparku ke luar apartemen sekarang. Aku segera mengoreksi kalimatku.

"Ma-maksudku aku hanya marah dia mempermainkanmu dan kau masih saja bodoh mencintainya. Aku menciummu sebagai peringatan, kalau di luar sana ada orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau tidak harus selalu menatap si brengsek itu."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, bukan karena aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menciumnya, ini hanya—hanya agar kesan dramatis lebih terasa dalam aktingku, kau tahu? Sumpah demi apapun aku tidak pernah menyesal menciumnya atau menghina Kris. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia marah padaku dan meninggalkanku sendirian, lagi. Di apartemenku yang terasa dingin dan sepi tanpa kehadirannya.

"Maafkan aku, SeHun."

Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan tepukan tangannya di atas kepalaku sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah memaafkanku. Dalam diam dan tundukku, aku menyeringai.

Kena kau!

"Jangan diulangi lagi JongIn, aku tidak suka kau bertindak kurang ajar seperti itu padaku."

6.

Singkatnya, setelah aku hampir mati beberapa hari yang lalu, kami mulai berbaikan. Mulai berjalan bertiga dengan aku, SeHun di tengah dan ChanYeol di sampingnya. Dia benar-benar menempeli SeHun seperti parasite kau tau? Aku sendiri memang parasite. Sepertinya SeHun benar-benar sial karena ditempeli dua parasite, dan dua parasite itu jatuh cinta padanya dalam diam.

_**I choose to love you in silence, for in silence I found no rejection**_

_**I choose to love you in my dream, for in my dreams no one owns you but me**_

Aku memang gila, setidaknya itulah yang aku rasakan padanya. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai masuk di hidupku, mulai masuk di duniaku, membuatku yang awalnya lurus selurus tiang listrik di tepi jalan berubah menjadi sebatang kawat tipis yang mudah bengkok. Membuatku yang awalnya tidak mengerti cinta perlahan-lahan mulai menerimanya, membuatnya jadi bagian dari hidupku, membuatku merasa lebih bermakna dan hidup. Aku tidak tahu betapa rasa tidak ingin kehilangannya begitu besar merasuki diriku, menyatu dengan setiap darahku, mengantarkan perintah di otakku untuk selalu menjaganya—jangan sampai menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis.

7.

Aku dan Kris lumayan dekat sebenarnya. Walaupun aku sedikit menghinanya di depan SeHun—_hei, hinaanku sepenuhnya benar—_dia juga sering datang ke apartemenku saat hari-hari tertentu. Kami akan ngobrol di ruang tamu sambil merokok dan menghabiskan beberapa kaleng bir, kalau perlu menyewa wanita sebagai pelengkap agar malam itu makin terasa sempurna. Sudah kubilang, aku dan dia sama-sama brengsek, aku tidak munafik mengakuinya.

Kami akan ngobrol tentang banyak hal. Tentang doktrin-doktrin sesat betapa nikmatnya hidup di dunia penuh kebrengsekan yang sedang kami jalani, tentang politik yang semakin bobrok, atau kadang tentang hal-hal umum seperti olahraga beladiri kendo yang beberapa waktu ini sedang aku geluti, atau hanya seputar mobil dan tetek-bengeknya.

Laki-laki suka membicarakan hal-hal semacam itu, seperti wanita yang suka membicarakan merek kutex terbaru atau bahkan celana dalam bikinan desainer terkenal yang sangat nyaman saat dipakai.

Ya, terlepas dari betapa jahatnya ia pada SeHun dan betapa brengseknya dia, Kris adalah teman bicara yang sangat _welcome_, gurauan yang untuk sebagian orang menyakitkan hanya dia anggap angin lalu. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku dan dia menjadi teman ngobrol yang cukup langggeng. Dia menerimaku yang ceplas-ceplos dan terlalu apa adanya, mengucakan segala hal yang ada di pikiranku tanpa disaring sama sekali, bahkan untuk kata-kata kasar yang seharusnya memerlukan sensor.

Aku sendiri memahaminya—_sedikit_. Memahami dirinya yang sama sepertiku, sama-sama sulit untuk jatuh cinta, menerima orang baru, mempercayakan hati pada _seseorang_. Ia sama sepertiku. Pada dasarnya ia hanya seseorang yang memerlukan orang lain untuk memeluknya betapa kotornyapun dirinya.

Malam itu kami akhiri tanpa wanita—_untuk pertama kalinya_. Kami bernyanyi-nyanyi seperti orang gila di ruang tamu, tertawa-tawa, cegukan, bahkan membuka baju dan memutar-mutarnya di udara seperti orang sinting. Kalau apartemenku tidak kedap suara, tetangga sebelah pasti sudah siap melempar pancinya untuk meredam kebisingan yang kami buat.

8.

Aku dan ChanYeol benar-benar menyedihkan, setidaknya ini yang kurasakan melalui sudut pandangku. Aku dan ChanYeol hanya dekat kalau SeHun berada di tengah-tengah kami, sedikit bumbu pertengkaran kecil mewarnai hari-hari kami. Sebenarnya, walau dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan BaekHyun, aku tahu kalau mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Mata ChanYeol yang mengatakannya. Hatinya yang untuk orang lainlah yang membuat semua yang tidak mungkin ini menjadi mungkin.

Aku pengamat yang baik, asal kau tahu saja. Yang kuamati bukan hanya pinggul wanita atau betapa seksinya tubuh mereka, hal-hal yang remeh seperti inipun tidak luput dari pengamatanku. Ya, sesuai prediksi, dia dan BaekHyun tidak bertahan lama. ChanYeol memutuskannya, membuka kesempatan besar untuk menjadi lelaki _single_ yang siap mendekati SeHun sedemikian rupa.

Dia kira aku tidak tahu? Aku hanya berharap dia tidak menyakiti SeHun seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan pada BaekHyun. Menghindar bukanlah cara yang bagus untuk mengakhiri sebuah hubungan, yaaah walau pada akhirnya ia mengatakannya sendiri pada BaekHyun kalau mereka sudah tidak cocok untuk bersama.

9.

Malam itu…

Rasanya aku benar-benar mual. Bau karat di mana-mana, pupilku bergerak-gerak cemas, keringat dingin keluar semakin banyak dari kulitku. Pandanganku jatuh pada benda mengkilat yang aku pegang, pisau. Atensiku jatuh pada sekeranjang tomat yang ada di atas meja. Pisau ini akan aku gunakan untuk memotong buah itu, awalnya. Tapi saat melihat cairan berbau karat yang mengalir deras di badan pisau, aku tahu pisau ini tidak menjalankan fungsinya sebagaimana yang seharusnya.

Tiba-tiba aku dilanda cemas. Rasa takut itu mulai menghampiriku seolah ingin mencekikku. Pisau itu tergelincir dari tanganku, mengenai permukaan lantai dan menimbulkan suara yang membuatku menutup telinga dan berteriak. Kakiku tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhku hingga aku merasa bahwa tubuhku melemas seperti agar dan jatuh ke lantai.

Ingatanku mulai mengulang-ulang peristiwa-peristiwa lama di hidupku. Saat ibuku pergi dari rumah, ayahku yang selalu sibuk dan aku yang hampir mati karena menginjak pecahan gelas saat berumur lima tahun. Sekejap, adegan itu berganti dengan aku yang sudah remaja, lalu berubah lagi saat aku bertemu dengan SeHun untuk pertama kalinya di klub, ciumanku pada SeHun, bertemu dia—Wu YiFan, bertengkar dengannya dan, dan, lalu—

…lalu apa? Adakah yang aku lupakan?

Aku meremas rambutku, berusaha keras untuk mengingat apa yang telah terlewat, air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Sialan, aku benar-benar mirip bayi sekarang.

Aku takut.

Rasa takut apa ini? Aku memandang ke depan dan melihat seonggok tubuh banjir darah, matanya melotot mengerikan dengan sayatan dalam di daerah lehernya. Bau karat itu kembali memasuki indra penciumanku, mengaduk-aduk perutku sampai aku merasa mau muntah.

Pupilku membulat, ketakutan itu mulai memerangkapku. Lalu, aku tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata seorang pendeta yang pernah aku dan SeHun temui saat kami temui saat liburan ke gunung. Sesuatu—sesuatu tentang manusia yang sebenarnya, manusia adalah manusia jika dia tidak membunuh sesamanya, ya 'kan?

Jadi, apa aku ini masih manusia?

Aku, lagi, tiba-tiba merasa marah pada diriku sendiri. Namun, saat kata-kata mayat yang sudah teronggok kaku dengan darah yang menggenang di lantai itu kembali hadir di otakku, aku merasa benar melakukan ini. Dia pantas mendapatkannya.

"**JongIn?"**

Aku menoleh cepat. ChanYeol dan SeHun berdiri di sana, menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku tidak berani menatap mata SeHun. Dia melihatku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak mau dia melihat sisi burukku yang seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin dia pergi. Aku bisa mengatasi ini. Kumohon, seseorang seret dia pergi!

"A-aku—aku akan menelpon polisi," aku bisa mendengar ChanYeol bersuara tergagap sambil lalu keluar dari apartemenku.

Dan SeHun masih di sana, berdiri kaku sambil melihat mayat orang yang dicintainya, lalu tanpa menatapku ia bertanya. Air mata itu keluar dari matanya, membasahi wajahnya. Aaah, aku benar-benar sialan, tidak hanya menjadi pembunuh, sekarang aku benar-benar menjadi brengsek karena sudah menyakitinya. Orang yang tidak ingin aku sakiti.

"Ini kecelakaan 'kan? Kau—kau tidak mungkin membunuhnya 'kan?"

Apa? Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Hei—berhentilah menjadi naïf, tidak ada orang senaif dirimu di dunia ini, hanya dirimu. Aku ingin menjagamu. Tapi—

"**Dia bilang dia tidak mencintaimu!"**

Aku berteriak keras sampai rasanya kerongkonganku sakit. Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa harus seperti ini akhirnya? Ada rasa marah dan merasa bersalah sekaligus saat air mata itu tertangkap atensiku. Rasa marah karena—hei! Aku ada di sini, berhentilah melihat dia. Lihat aku saja, apa kau tidak bisa melihatku? Aku di sini begitu tulus mencintaimu sampai rasanya jantungku akan meledak.

"**Dia bilang dia tidak mencintaimu, dia bilang kau tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya. Dia bilang dia hanya suka mempermainkanmu karena—ka-karena—"**

Kalimatku terpotong. Sial. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

**"...dia hanya menganggapmu pengganggu. Dia menghinamu. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya."**

Aku memang menyedihkan. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirpun, aku masih membela diri.

_**That bastard never even said that he loved you. So how much longer are you going to cry, I still love you**_

Yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah alasan-alasan basi untuk membenarkan perbuatanku. Yang keluar dari mulutku adalah pertanda, seberapa besarnyapun aku mencintainya, aku tidak pernah bisa memilikinya. Yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah rasa marah karena Kris tidak pernah mencintai SeHun seperti aku yang mencintainya sampai rasanya akan mati.

Yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah pembenaran.

_**Saat sahabat mencium sahabatnya yang lain, hanya satu orang yang akan jatuh cinta.**_

Akhirnya aku mengerti kalimat itu setelah borgol dingin itu mengekang tanganku, aku di dorong masuk ke dalam mobil polisi dan pergi dari pandangan matanya. Kini aku merasakan rasa dingin dan sepi itu kembali hadir memenuhi diriku, apartemenku, duniaku. Dingin ini sama seperti rasa dingin dan sepi sebelum kehadirannya.

Aku duduk di samping pengacara keluargaku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini dengan kasus berbeda. Pengacara sialan itu pasti sedang berusaha keras mengeluarkanku, seperti waktu ia mengeluarkan sepupuku, SuHo, dari kasus yang sama dua tahun yang lalu.

Memoriku yang hilang mulai berkumpul dan menjadi jelas. Bukankah seharusnya hari ini kami pergi bertiga, ke sungai Han dan menikmati hari valentine sebagai sahabat bersama? Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan kado untuk bertukar hadiah dengannya, Oh SeHun, tapi… apa sebenarnya yang kuharapkan?

Aku tidak bisa berharap banyak lagi kalau si pengacara sialan ini tidak bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini.

Lagipula, bukankah dia telah mendapatkan kado yang paling indah dariku? Kado yang berbeda dari yang diberikan orang lain bagi yang terkasihnya. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang memberikan hadiah kematian untuk orang yang aku cintai.

**Why do I still love you?**

End

**Komentar?**


End file.
